


Birthday Breakfast Romp

by alley_oops, jennandanica, valuna



Category: Actor RPF, Citadel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-01
Updated: 2008-11-01
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica, https://archiveofourown.org/users/valuna/pseuds/valuna





	Birthday Breakfast Romp

Karl, Harry and Dougray celebrate Harry's birthday  
 **players only. backdated to November 17th.**

One full breakfast followed by a surprisingly active romp later, Karl rests his head on Harry's stomach and grins over at Dougray. "You know, maple syrup makes surprisingly good lube," he says, eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Surprisingly," Dougray agrees from his collapsed heap on the floor. Then he winces. "Sticky, though."

"That's why we have a boy," Harry jokes, swiping a finger over Dougray's arm, licking syrup from his fingers, "so we can test Karl's insane theories."

Snorting a laugh, Dougray pushes himself up to lean against the cabinets. "It's a good job your boy's fond of experimentation."

"Be careful how you say that," Harry says, "next time it'll be blueberry preserves."

Karl shakes his head. "Nope. Blueberries would stain."

"I am the one who does the laundry," Dougray murmurs. He grins at his lovers, fuck-drunk and completely unmotivated to go get ready for work. "You'll continue to celebrate today properly without me, I hope."

Harry reaches up, grabs at Dougray, clutching more syrup. "Do you have to go?" he pleads. "Can't the DNA take care of its own splicing today?"

"Who are you, Darwin? That's never a good idea," Dougray teases, and leans down to thoroughly kiss Harry. "If you'd like, though, I can take the maple syrup with me as a precautionary measure."

"You sure you can't play hooky?" Karl asks, sitting up.

For a moment, Dougray considers it. "I'm trying to figure out what you might douse me with next if I say yes."

Karl places a hand over his heart. "I promise to use straight lube for the rest of the day."

Harry leans over, peers around Karl's back to check for crossed fingers, then grins and nods. "I think we're safe, Dougray. You go to work and spend the day thinking about what we can do when you get home."

Dougray laughs and gives them each another kiss, then heads upstairs for a quick shower. The speed can't be helped, but it will definitely be as hot as he can stand.

"Next time, Karl, you might consider sugar-free syrup," Harry says, watching Dougray's parting ass for a moment before sprawling out next to Karl. "Probably a little less sticky."  



End file.
